


Otto & Twister's Hot Sex Video

by bud16



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bedroom, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Fanart, Filming, Filming sex, Home Alone, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Call, Sex Toys, Stripping, Telephone, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Video Camera, bathing suit, blowjob, dildo, fleshlight, showering, vcr, video tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Otto was bored as he then thought of a very exciting idea that changes things between him & his best pal.





	Otto & Twister's Hot Sex Video

Otto & Twister’s Hot Sex Video @jradc44

Otto Rocket & Twister Rodriguez are home alone in Twister’s bedroom as they both are completely bored to death when Otto thought of something.

Otto: Hey Twist.

Twister: Yeah.

Otto: Have you ever thought of doing a video of us having sex?

Twister: Are you nuts!?!? You really want me to have sex with you while a camera is filming us?

Otto: Come on, Twist. Think about it. We’re all alone in your bedroom with nothing to do.

Twister: Alright, but who’s going to film us if we’re having sex?

Otto: Don’t you worry about that. I got that cover.

Otto would use Twister’s telephone to make an important phone call. After a few minutes went by, someone would knock on Twister’s bedroom door.

Twister: Who would be knocking on my bedroom door?

Otto: Our camera guy.

Twister’s bedroom door would open as Twister was shock to see Sam Dullard entering his bedroom.

Twister: Sam will be filming us!

Otto: That’s right.

Sam: Don’t worry guys. I promise that I won’t tell anyone about this.

Otto: You better or you’ll be sorry.

Sam: Oh I know. Shall we get started?

Otto: I’m ready. Are you Twist?

Twister: I guess so.

Sam grabs the video camera as he press the record button.

Sam: Okay guys. You’re now being recorded.

Otto: Awesome. I’ll start things off. Come on, Twist. Hop on your bed & I’ll show you the joys of having sex with me.

Twister: Okay.

Twister would hop onto his bed as Otto would unfasten Twister’s bathing suit as Twister’s penis is release. Otto would have his helmet on as he uses his left hand to press against Twister’s chest while using his right hand to slip right through Twister’s bathing suit as he would play with Twister’s ball sacs. Twister gasp as he felt Otto’s warm soft right hand touching his ball sacs as Otto soon use his lips to latch onto Twister’s penis. Twister moaned as he felt his penis being devoured by Otto’s warm hot mouth. Otto was stun to feel the warm soft skin of Twister’s penis inside his mouth as he starts bobbing his head up & down while sucking away at Twister’s penis. Twister is moaning to absolute pleasure as he couldn’t believe that he’s having his penis suck by his best friend while being filmed by Sam. Twister soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Otto’s mouth. Otto was stun to taste Twister’s pre-cum as he wraps his lips even more onto Twister’s penis causing Twister to moan even more. Otto is bobbing his head as fast as he could as he can’t get over the sweet soft taste of Twister’s penis. Twister is huffing very deeply as he try to catch his breath, but he soon moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Otto’s mouth. Otto felt the flow of Twister’s boy milk entering his mouth as he easily swallows it. Once Twister was done, Otto slowly removes his left hand from Twister’s ball sac, his right hand from Twister’s chest & his lips off of Twister’s penis. Twister collapse backwards onto his bed as he breathing very deeply as he couldn’t what just happen.

Otto: You okay, Twister?

Twister: I think so. I can’t believe that I squirted my load into your mouth & in front of a camera.

Sam: Don’t you worry about me. You guys are doing excellent.

Otto: You hear that, Twist. We’re doing an awesome job.

Twister: I guess so, but if this is going to be filming a real sex video then we both have to be completely naked at all times.

Otto: Okay.

Twister: Don’t you dare touch your bathing suit, Otto. I’ll be removing it for you.

Otto felt a bit uneasy when Twister said that as Twister lean back up as he slowly removes his bathing suit as they slip right off his feet as they drop down onto his bedroom floor. Otto’s felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe that he’s seeing Twister’s naked body. Twister quickly hop off his bed as he move around Otto as Otto would be right behind Twister’s bed. Twister shoves Otto onto his bed then grabs a hold of Otto’s bathing suit as he yanks them off. Otto gasps as he felt his bathing suit being pulled off as he now completely naked on Twister’s bed. Twister got down onto his knees as he then place Otto’s legs onto his shoulder as Twister is face to face with Otto’s penis. Twister grins right at Otto as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Otto’s penis. Otto gasps as he felt the head of his penis being devoured by Twister’s warm hot mouth. Twister slowly devours the rest of Otto’s penis into his mouth as he slowly bobbles his head up & down on it. Otto instantly starts moaning to the absolute pure pleasure of Twister’s warm hot mouth as he never experiences anything like it. Twister is amazed to feel how warm & soft Otto’s penis as he continues to suck more & more of it. Otto continues breathing at a steady pace until he gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Twister’s mouth. Twister was stun to taste Otto’s pre-cum as he continues to suck his best friend’s penis. Otto continues to breathe hard as he felt his body shaking from the sexual excitement then suddenly moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Twister’s mouth. Twister was shock as he felt the flow of Otto’s boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly swallows it. Once Otto was done, Twister slowly pulls his lips off of Otto’s penis then gently removes Otto’s legs off of his shoulder.

Otto: How was it, Twist?

Twister: Your penis was super soft. I liked it.

Otto: I’m glad. What should we do next?

Twister: I got the perfect idea. Why don’t you sit my chair & I’ll show you.

Otto: Okay.

Otto hops off of Twister’s bed as he sat down onto Twister’s chair.

Twister: Please place your hands behind your back.

Otto: What for?

Twister: It’s a surprise.

Otto: Alright.

Otto did what Twister ask as he places his hands behind his back as Twister would handcuff Otto’s hands behind the chair.

Otto: What the heck!?! Why did you handcuff me to your chair, Twist?

Twister: I just want you to feel the joys of a fleshlight moving up & down on your penis.

Otto: Where in the world did you get a fleshlight?

Twister: That’s my little secret. The fleshlight is already lubed, so are you ready?

Otto: Since I have no choice then yes. I’m ready.

Twister gave a big smile as he slid the fleshlight down onto Otto’s penis as Otto moans. Otto couldn’t believe that his penis is inside of a fleshlight as Sam readjusts himself for the prefect angle. Twister slowly moves the fleshlight up & down on Otto’s penis. Otto moans slowly turn into deep breaths as he slowly feels the rubbing flushing rubbing up against his penis.

Twister: Oh! I almost forgot. Why should you have all the fun! Wait right there.

Otto: Like I have a choice.

Twister looked around his room as he soon found what he was looking for as he got to Otto. Otto gasp as he couldn’t believe Twister found.

Otto: What is that?

Twister: It’s a dildo & I’m going to be riding while you feel the joys of the rubbery flesh against your penis, Otto.

Otto: Where in the world are you getting these crazy things?

Twister: Sorry, but that’s my little secret.

Twister took a deep breath as he slowly got into a squatting position as he gasps as he felt the rubbery tip of the dildo touching his anus. Twister continues to take deep breaths as he continues to sit down onto his dildo. Twister soon moan on the top of his lungs as he felt his anus sliding on down onto the dildo.

Otto: You alright, Twister?

Twister: I’m fine. Just a little sore, but are you holding up?

Otto: I’m okay

Twister smile at Otto as he moans in pleasure as he starts bouncing on the dildo while continue to slide the fleshlight up & down on Otto’s penis. Otto continue to moan louder & louder as he felt the fleshlight moving faster & faster against his penis as he soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside the fleshlight. Twister would also gasp as he felt his penis dripping some of its pre-cum as he continues to ride the dildo. Otto & Twister are breathing heavily as Twister continues to slide the fleshlight up & down on Otto’s penis while he continues to bounce up & down on his dildo. Otto & Twister soon look at each other & moan on the top of their lungs as he Otto viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside the fleshlight as Twister moans on the top of his lungs as he violently fires his white hot gooey cum all over his bedroom floor. Once both boys were done, Twister slowly removes the fleshlight off of Otto’s penis while Twister removes himself off of his dildo.

Twister: Alright, Otto. It’s now time for you to taste your own boy milk, so open up & enjoy it.

Otto felt uncomfortable, but realize that he didn’t have a choice as he open up his mouth as his boy milk slowly ooze its way out of the fleshlight as it drips down into Otto’s mouth. Otto’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how warm & salty his boy milk as he swallows it. Once Otto has swallowed all of his boy milk from the fleshlight, Twister quickly drop the fleshlight onto the floor as he release Otto’s hands from the back of the chair.

Twister: You ready for the real action to begin, Otto?

Otto: What do you mean by that, Twist?

Twister: I’m talking about me sticking my penis inside of you as I pound the crap out of you.

Otto: Okay. I’m in.

Twister: Good because I really want to pound you first.

Otto: I don’t have a problem with that. Where should we do this?

Twister: On my bed you silly.

Otto: Oh!

Twister: Let’s get into position & get this started.

Otto: Hey Sam! Are you getting this?

Sam: I sure am & you guys are doing a fabulous job.

Once up on Twister’s bed, Otto is on his hands & knees while Twister right behind Otto. Twister slowly places the tip of his penis onto Otto’s anus. Otto gasps as he felt the tip of Twister’s penis touching his anus. Twister then places his hands onto Otto’s hips as he took a deep breath & thrust himself into Otto. Otto let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt his anus being pushed on Twister’s penis then Otto let out a loud moan as he felt Twister’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it now inside his body. Otto is breathing at a steady pace as his body is slowly accepting Twister’s penis. After a while Twister slowly continues to thrust himself into Otto while his penis is moving deep inside of Otto’s body. Otto is gasping as he grips Twister’s bed sheets as he felt his body moving in sync with Twister’s thrusts. Twister continues his thrusts as he slowly moves faster into Otto. Otto is slowly enjoying the pleasure of being pounded by his best friend. Twister soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Otto. Otto gasp as he felt Twister’s pre-cum entering his body starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal his entrance with Twister’s penis still inside. Twister gasps as he felt Otto’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Otto’s tight hole. Otto continues to gasp as he felt Twister’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Twister is enjoying pounding his best friend until he let out a massive moan as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Otto. Otto moans as he felt the flow of Twister’s boy milk entering his body as he couldn’t handle more as he yell as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over Twister’s bed. Once they both were done, Twister slowly removes his hands off of Otto’s hips then gently pulls his penis out of Otto’s anus. Otto gasp as he no longer felt Twister’s penis inside his body, but whimper as he felt the flow of Twister’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto Twister’s bed. Twister was amazed to see how much he had squirted into his best buddy.

Twister: You okay, Otto?

Otto: I’m fine. I can’t believe that you really pound me.

Twister: I know. It felt awesome. How did you feel once I pound you?

Otto: To be honest, it felt absolutely weird that you were sliding your penis inside of me, but once you squirted your boy milk inside of me it felt awesome.

Twister: I’m glad that you like it, but are you ready to pound me?

Otto: Absolutely.

Twister smiled as he was happy to hear that.

Otto: Hey Sam! How are you doing?

Sam: I’m okay. I’m getting really good shoots.

Otto: You ready, Twister?

Twister: I was born ready.

Otto smiled as he & Twister quickly move their bodies around as Twister is laying flat on his back on his wet gooey cum covered body as he rest his on his pillow while Otto lays on top of Twister’s body. Twister gasp as he felt Otto’s warm hot body lying on top of him as they both felt their faces blushing as Otto lean in & plants his lips onto Twister’s. Twister gasps into Otto’s mouth as he didn’t expect that from Otto. Otto quickly positions his penis right at Twister’s anus. Twister gasps as he felt the tip of Otto’s penis touching his anus. Otto would directly into Twister’s eyes as he thrust himself into Twister. Twister moan inside of Otto’s mouth as he felt his anus being pushed on by Otto’s penis then yell on the top of his lungs inside of Otto’s mouth as he felt Otto’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it now inside of him. Twister quickly wrap himself around Otto’s body as he wraps his arms around Otto’s neck & his legs around Otto’s back. Otto continues to slowly thrust himself into Twister as he rams his penis deeper into his buddy. Twister is gasping into Otto’s mouth as he continues to feel Otto’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Otto is loving Twister’s soft skin as he continues to pound his best friend, but soon gasp into Twister’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Twister. Twister gasp into Otto’s mouth as he felt Otto’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly wrap itself around Otto’s penis. Otto gasps into Twister’s mouth as he felt Twister’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound him. Otto kept on humping his way into Twister until he gave one final thrust as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside of Twister’s mouth as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Twister. Twister gasp as he felt the rapid flow of Otto’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers Twister to moan & whimper into Otto’s mouth as he release his white hot gooey cum in between his & Otto’s body. Once they both were done, Otto & Twister slowly pull their tongues inside their mouths then gently remove their lips as Twister slowly unwrap his body from Otto’s while Otto gently pulls his penis out of Twister’s anus. Twister gasps as he didn’t feel Otto’s penis inside of him, but moans as he felt the flow of Otto’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leaks onto his bed. Sam soon stops the filming as he got enough.

Sam: You guys were amazing. What do you want me to do with the tape?

Otto: I’ll take care of that. I know someone that will love to watch this, but first let’s go clean up, Twist. We stink of sweat & sex.

Twister: Agree. Would you like to shower with me?

Otto: Sure.

Otto & Twister quickly grab their stuff as Twister unlock his bedroom door as they both walk towards the bathroom. Once there, Otto & Twister quickly step into the shower as Twister turn the water on as the water was just perfect for them as they both took turns standing underneath the showerhead as the warm water wash away all of the wet gooey cum spots that were on their bodies. Once they both felt clean, Twister turns the water off as they both step out of the shower as they both dry off. Once they both were completely dry, they both put their bathing suits back on as Otto would leave Twister’s home.

Otto: Thanks for doing this with me, Twist.

Twister: Same here, Otto.

Otto would rush from Twister’s house to his house. Once he enters his home, he hand Raymundo the tape of him & Twister.

Raymundo: Hey Rocket Man. Did you & Twister have a great time?

Otto: We sure did & we made you a special video.

Raymundo: Oh! What’s the video about?

Otto: You just have to watch it & see. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to head to my bedroom & get some sleep. I’m feeling tired.

Otto would make his way towards his bedroom as he crash & sleep. Raymundo put the video tape in the VCR as he was shock to see what Otto & Twister had done.


End file.
